


Everything Will Turn Out Fine In The End

by KorraIsLove



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Jesse is a good big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorraIsLove/pseuds/KorraIsLove
Summary: Fareeha finally asks Angela out on a date.





	Everything Will Turn Out Fine In The End

**Author's Note:**

> (My first fanfic ever, be gentle)  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated :)

It was going to be today. It had to be today, because she wasn’t sure if she would ever muster up the courage again to finally, finally OH MY GOD IT’S HAPPENING, ask out the most beautiful and kind-hearted woman she had ever met on a date. Everything would be perfect; dressed smartly in an ironed button-up and her nicest dark wash (tight-fitting, because she could have sworn she saw the good doctor admiring the way they fit) jeans, she would be confident and composed. She fought with the Egyptian army, she is a highly skilled Raptora pilot for both Helix Security and now Overwatch. This was nothing compared to that. She could do this.

She couldn’t do this.

Fareeha walked quickly down the hall of the dorms of Watchpoint Gibraltar until she stood outside of a familiar room, rapidly rapping her knuckles against the door. She heard muffled shuffling behind the door and the scruffy face of her might-as-well-be brother greeted her after a moment. The panic on her face must have been obvious. “Reeha? Ev’rythin’ alright?” 

“Yes... No. I don’t know! I don’t know if I can do this!” Fareeha tugged at her hair in frustration before pushing past Jesse into his room. Jesse closed the door and turned to look over his sister. “What’sa matter? And whattaya all gussied up for?” “It’s Angela,” she said as she dropped to sit on the edge of his bed with a huff. “I had everything planned out. I was finally going to ask her out today, but-but… I can’t. I don’t know how. I’ve never asked anyone out on a date in my life, and it’s ANGELA! What do I do?!” Towards the end of her rant Fareeha had jumped up from the bed and started pacing, unable to keep still. Jesse had switched places with her, sitting down and staring up at her in amused bewilderment. 

“Reeha, calm down before you wear down a hole in the floor. C’mere and sit, you’re makin’ me dizzy,” Jesse said, patting the spot next to him. “Bless your heart, you’ve got yourself worked up inta such a tizzy you’re sweatin’ worse than a sinner in church.” Fareeha shot him with a glare. “Jesse, please, I’m serious; what do I do?” She did as he said and plopped down next to him, leaning forward with elbows on her knees and putting her face in her hands with a groan. Jesse put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. “Take a deep breath. Now, why’re you so worked up about this?” Fareeha let out a heavy sigh. “Because… because w-we work together, and we live together- I MEAN, NO NOT LIKE THAT, JESSE DON’T SAY IT- we live on base together and we see each other every day and she’s so kind and beautiful and talented and-and-…. Well, what if she says no?” Her voice had quieted to a whisper by then end of her little speech.

“Darlin’, if she turns you down, and that’s a big ‘if’, I will personally kick her ass for you. You haven’t seen how Angie looks at you when she thinks you’re not lookin’. Believe me, you’re worryin’ yourself over nothin’.” Fareeha had perked up a bit at his words. “Really?” “Sugar, that girl is head over boots for you. Trust me. Hell, ask anyone. Pretty near everybody knows that you two got a thing for each other.” Jesse chuckled nervously, “Heh, lotta us have bets on which one of you is gonna bite the bullet and ask out the other.” At that, she whipped her head around to stare wide-eyed at him. “WHAT?!” “Well, you two have been dancin’ around each other for so long… to be honest, some o’ them were wondering if either of you would ever get around to gettin’ together. And for the record, my money’s on you,” Jesse said with a wink. “You are the bravest person I know, Reeha. You can do this. Trust me. Go and ask her, and I guarantee you she’ll say yes.” Jesse lightly punched her shoulder with his other hand before standing up. “Now get the fuck outta my room and go ask out your doctor.” 

Fareeha got up to head towards the door, stopping to give Jesse a bear hug, lifting him off of his feet. “Thanks, jerkface,” she said as she put him down, swatting the brim of his hat down over his face. “Yeah, yeah, just get gone already. My wallet’s countin’ on you.”

Fareeha made her way back to her room, where she had abandoned a bouquet and box of imported Swiss chocolates in her panic. “Athena, is Dr. Ziegler currently in the medbay?” The AI promptly responded, “Yes, Agent Amari. Would you like me to notify her that you wish to speak with her?” “NO! Um, no, thank you, Athena.” She quickly checked her appearance in the bathroom mirror, grabbed the chocolate and flowers, and made her way to medbay before she could overthink what she was doing.

She let herself into the infirmary and headed straight to Angela’s office when she didn’t see her in the immediate area. She stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath, and stood up a bit straighter before knocking lightly. A cheery “Come in!” came from inside. Fareeha turned the knob and stepped in. Angela sat at her desk, working at something at her desktop with her back to the door. She delicately cleared her throat to get the doctor’s attention.

When Angela turned around her face lit up in a smile. “Ah, Fareeha! How good to see you! Is everything alright? You’re not feeling unwell, are you?” The doctor’s concern was endearing, although unnecessary. Fareeha held up the chocolates and bouquet in front of her like a shield. Angela’s eyes widened when she saw them. “Angela, um, I-I wanted to ask you, uh, that is, I was wondering, if, um… uhhh…. wouldyoulikegotodinnerwithme?” She let the last part in a rush of breath, deflating slightly. The two stared each other down, Angela’s cheeks staining a faint pink, while Fareeha’s face flushed a bright red. “T-that is, um, only if you want! You don’t have to, y’know, if you don’t… want…” Angela had stood and made her way over to flustered Raptora piolt, gently prying the flowers from her hands. She beamed up at the other woman, “I would be honoured, Fareeha.”

“Oh! Um, okay. That’s good. I mean, um, when are you free?” Fareeha asked. “Tonight, 8 o’clock. I’ll book us a reservation,” the doctor replied sweetly but firmly, sensing that perhaps Fareeha would have had some trouble pinning down the details of the date. She reached up and patted her cheek lightly, “I will see you tonight, yes?” “O-okay. Oh, um, these are for you as well,” Fareeha blinked rapidly as she held out the box of chocolates. “How lovely! Danke, Fareeha.” 

Fareeha turned back to the door, glancing back to Angela one last time before she left. “Alright then. Well, um, I’ll see you tonight?” “Yes, Fareeha. I will meet you at your room at 6:30,” Angela replied, walking with her to the medbay entrance. “Something nice, but not too formal will do.

The Egyptian woman made her way back to her room in a daze. She stood in front of her door, trying to process what had just happened. She was unsure of how much time had passed, but at some point Jesse had made his way down the hall toward his own room, likely on his way back from one of the training rooms, when he spotted her. “Reeha? Fareeha?! Are you alright?” The cowboy quickened his pace when he saw her staring blankly at her door.

“She said yes,” Fareeha muttered almost silently. “What was that?” “She said yes. I-we- we’re going to dinner tonight. She said yes,” she said in wonderment. “YEEESSSS!!!” Jesse picked up his sister and spun her around in a circle in celebration. “What happened?! Tell me ev’rythin’!” he said as he set her down. “Well, I probably looked like an idiot, but she agreed to go out with me. Oh my god. Oh my god, I have a date with Angela tonight. Jesse, what am I going to do? What do I wear, what do I say?” “Settle down, Reeha, and don’t you worry your pretty little head about it. I’ll help you with your clothes, and don’t make a fuss about what to say. Just go out and have a nice night with Angie,” Jesse consoled her, dragging her into her room to prepare for the night.

 

 

Upon arriving back at the Watchpoint after their dinner, Fareeha walked Angela back to her room. They fidgeted, neither wanting the night to be over just yet. “Thank you, Angela, for the lovely evening. I’d like to do this again sometime. Uh, I mean, if you-“ Angela cuts her off before she can finish, “I would love to Fareeha,” she says, smiling softly and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. The doctor stands up on her toes to place a light kiss on Fareeha’s cheek, bidding her goodnight as she enters her room.

Fareeha headed back to her own room, her face bright red, certain that there must be steam coming from her ears with how hot her face felt. She went through her nightly routine in a happy daze before falling onto her bed. She grinned so wide that it hurt her face, thinking back on the events of the day, pulling a pillow over her face and giggling in delight, and looking forward to what was to come between her and the doctor.

A few doors down from her, Angela was doing the same.


End file.
